Las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: —¿Qué te puedo decir? Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. Por eso dejé Iwatobi, era muy aburrida para mí. Samezuka tiene la intensidad que buscaba. —Y sin embargo sigues insistiendo a Nanase. —Es que él no es Iwatobi. - RinHaru/NagiRei/SouMako Spoiler alert: Sexo explícito en el segundo capítulo
1. Plan A

Holas!  
Bueno, esto empezó como una idea MUY random, así que, espero les guste.

Tanto los personajes de Free! como la historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Esto es de fans para fans.

* * *

Últimamente, debido a que era época de exámenes, Rei se comportaba de manera fría con Nagisa. Entendía que los exámenes eran importantes para Rei, sin embargo, él como su pareja también lo era ¿o no?

—¿Otra vez Rei no pudo venir? —preguntó Makoto sentándose al lado de Nagisa.

—Sí… Se quedó en casa estudiando —dijo con un semblante triste.

Esa tarde, los chicos se habían reunido en la fuente de sodas para conversar; a pesar de que Haru, Makoto, Rin y Sousuke ya estaban en la universidad tenían tiempo de vez en cuando, sin embargo, como Rei, Nagisa, Nitori y Momo iban en el último grado tenían más presión.

—Estudiar mucho le hará mal, está comprobado. —comentó Nitori empujando a Momo para que se recorriera y lo dejara sentarse.

—Ya sabes cómo es él Nitori, casi tanto como tú —dijo Rin burlándose y el menor se sonrojó.

—La verdad, es que... me da miedo que se olvide de mí una vez que entre a la universidad. Si ahora está tan ocupado que no puede salir con nosotros, después no podrá salir ni conmigo.

—¿Y ya se lo comentaste?

—Tan sensible como siempre Haru.

—Cállate Rin.

—N-no… Yo… Es que me da miedo escuchar su respuesta. ¿Y si dice que ya no tiene tiempo para mí? ¿Y si me dice que ya no quiere salir conmigo? "¿Apoco creíste que seguíamos siendo pareja?" —Nagisa imitó tanto la voz como la cara seria de Rei haciendo reír a los demás.

—Deberías darle tiempo, si le insistes mucho tal vez se canse—comentó Momo bebiendo de su malteada.

—No sé… A veces creo que no le importo —Nagisa se hundía cada vez más en su asiento.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Pues… Ya no salimos mucho, los detalles ya no son tan seguido como antes, ya ni siquiera le dan celos cada que alguien se me acerca.

—¿Eso es algo bueno, no? —dijo Sousuke, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Si para Nagisa eso era importante, entonces no es del todo bueno —comentó Makoto.

—Ya no sé qué hacer chicos, ayúdenme… ¿Haru? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? —Nagisa lo miraba curioso, desde el otro lado de la mesa redonda.

—N-no… Nada. No es nada. —Haru miró de reojo a Rin, sentado lado suyo y le dio un discreto empujón con el codo.

—¡Podemos idear un plan para que vuelva a surgir la pasión entre ustedes!

Todos rieron al escuchar la excéntrica idea de Momo y su pose en la que se abrazaba él mismo simulando ser dos personas.

—Suena divertido.

—Yo no confiaría en la cara malévola de Rin-senpai.

—Es cierto Rin, das miedo —dijo Haru volteando a verlo.

—¿De verdad harían eso por mí? —comentó Nagisa sonriendo. Había una esperanza.

—Siempre que nos ocurra algo que funcione—le sonrió Makoto.

—¡Yo tengo una idea!

—Nada que incluya explosivos o algo peligroso, Momotaro. —le regañó Rin.

—¡No es justoooo! —gritó Momo haciendo un puchero.

—¿Y si le dices que quieres terminar con él?

—¡¿Eehh?! —Nagisa se puso blanco de solo pensarlo.

—Qué drástico Nitori.

—Sí, eso es llegar demasiado lejos.

—¡L-lo siento, me precipité! S-sólo pensé que quizá, al Nagisa-kun decirle así, tomaría conciencia de lo que puede pasar si descuida la relación.

—No suena mal si lo pones así.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Nagisa-kun? —todos voltearon a verlo.

Nagisa respiró hondo y tomó su teléfono.

—¿Eh? ¿Por teléfono? Eso es de cobardes —bufó Rin.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no tenemos tiempo ni para salir y solo nos vemos en la escuela —comentó Nagisa algo molesto pero decidido mientras marcaba— Está sonando…

Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron.

Y entonces entró la llamada.

—¿Rei-chan? Hay algo que…

—Lo siento Nagisa-kun, pero se me juntaron varios pendientes. Apenas terminé las guías de estadística y cálculo y todavía faltan las de Historia de Japón y Ciencias. Yo te llamo al rato, ¿está bien?

Y colgó.

Un pesado e incómodo silencio se sentó en la misma mesa donde estaban reunidos. Nagisa tenía cara de que iba a llorar.

—Lo siento, Nagisa-kun —Makoto puso una mano sobre su cabeza para consolarlo.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo Rin de pronto— hagamos la misma idea de Nitori. Pero llevada al extremo.

—¡Dijiste que nada de explosivos Rin-senpai!

—No me refiero a eso Momo, sino, a que vea qué es lo peor que puede pasar si descuida a Nagisa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Haru.

—Podría ser buena idea —comentó Sousuke tomando de su bebida y mirando al pequeño rubio— Que sienta que alguien más puede "quitárselo". ¿Dijiste que era celoso, no?

—S-sí pero… Está tan enfocado en sus cosas que ni se daría cuenta si en este momento alguien tratara de coquetear conmigo.

—Bueno, no tiene que ser ahora, ni aquí. En la escuela.

—Rin-senpai, usted es diabólico.

—¿Pero dónde vamos a encontrar a alguien que quiera fingir eso?

—Simple, Makoto —Rin lo miró por un instante.

—¡¿Qué, y-yo!?

—No, tú no, ni Haru, ni yo, no sería para nada creíble y Rei no es tonto. Sousuke lo hará —una mirada feliz y suspicaz cruzaba la cara de Rin y se clavaba ferozmente en un tanto sorprendido Sousuke.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Ya dije las razones, entre otras que omitiré. ¿Qué dices?

Sousuke se quedó pensativo un momento y miró intensamente a Nagisa, este se sobresaltó y un ligero rubor rosado apareció en su carita.

—No tengo inconveniente, ¿tú sí?

—¡¿E-eeh!? Y-yo yo —Nagisa estaba un poco más colorado—.

—Listo, eso fue un sí —determinó Rin con un golpe sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Esto es lo que haremos: Pasado mañana, Haru, Makoto, Sousuke y yo iremos con Nagisa a la escuela. Nitori y Momo no pueden venir, y de todos modos Momo sería peligroso para el plan —un gruñido ligero se escuchó salir del mencionado—, entonces engañaremos a Rei para que vaya a encontrarse con un profesor pero en realidad será con Sousuke y Nagisa. —No encuentro falla, ¿qué dices, Nagisa? —Makoto le sonrió de forma amigable, dándole al pequeño un dejo de esperanza y ánimo.

—Tu cara siempre eme ha inspirado mucha confianza, Mako-chan, ¡acepto!

—Qué mal, yo quería ver cómo salía todo —comentó Nitori con tristeza.

—Es injusto decir que lo arruinaría todo —Momo hizo un pequeño puchero.

—P-pero en eso Rin-senpai tiene razón— dijo Nitori con algo de vergüenza.

—¡¿EEEH!?

El domingo siguiente Rin se encontró con Sousuke en el parque.

—En serio Rin, ¿por qué tuve que ser yo?

—Tú eres muy masculino e imponente, Sousuke, Rin y Nitori no habrían podido hacerlo, ni qué decir de Haru y Makoto. Y yo no pensaba hacerlo, digo, es Nagisa.

—¿Y entonces por qué ellos dos…?

—No subestimes a Rei, Sousuke, a pesar de como se ve, tiene bastante fuerza. Lo conozco.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿Y? ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Puedes fingir que te estás declarando y decirle que se lo vas a quitar, algo de películas de Hollywood.

—Lo normal.

—O podrías hacer que las cosas se pongan interesantes —una sonrisa pícara asomó en el rostro de Rin.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Exacto.

Sousuke rio ligeramente.

—No conocía ese lado de ti.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. Por eso dejé Iwatobi, era muy aburrida para mí. Samezuka tiene la intensidad que buscaba.

—Y sin embargo sigues insistiendo a Nanase.

—Es que él no es Iwatobi.

Nagisa se encontraba nervioso y no podía conciliar el sueño. Dentro de unas horas sabría si Rei seguía sintiendo algo por él. Tenía miedo de hacerlo, ¿y si su respuesta no era la esperada? Pero no. Como habían dicho los demás, tenía que hacerle saber que podría perderlo. Y así, pensando en el malévolo plan de Rin, concilió el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron en punto de las 07:01 de la mañana. Rei siempre era puntual, así que para no levantar sospechas llegaron con retardo.

—¡Qué susto, por poco no nos dejan pasar! —gritó Nagisa.

—Bueno, tú ve a tus clases Nagisa, y nos buscas en la piscina techada a las 11:30, citaremos a Rei a las 12, así que no vayas a tardarte.

—Está bien —la carita de determinación de Nagisa daba tanta ternura a pesar de que no estaba del todo seguro del plan. Dio media vuelta y se fue a sus clases.

Makoto, Rin, Sousuke y Haru se dirigieron a la piscina y esperaron.

—Lo bueno de que seas el líder, Rin, es que si todo sale mal será culpa tuya.

—Vamos Haru, no seas aguafiestas —le susurró al oído mientras apoyaba su codo sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

—¿Y qué es lo que hará Sousuke?

—Tal vez no te agrade del todo, pero es un sacrificio que hay que hacer —Makoto al escuchar esto se sonrojó, y luego, fue sorprendido por Sousuke, quien lo miraba.

—E-empiezo a desconfiar de Rin —le susurró Makoto a Haru cuando Sousuke comentaba algo con Rin.

—¿Por qué crees que sigo sin creer ni una palabra de lo que dice?

—¡¿Qué dijiste, Haru?!

—Que no eres de confiar —Haru siendo Haru.

Nagisa entró corriendo por la puerta de los vestidores.

—Lo siento, es que no podía terminar mi examen.

—¿Te aseguraste de dejar la nota en el escritorio de Rei?

—S-sí, él terminó antes y salió al baño diciendo que regresaría.

—Entonces ya debe estar en camino.

—¿Qué se supone que decía la nota? —preguntó Makoto.

—Que el entrenador de natación quería verlo aquí, vamos —Haru tomó a Makoto del brazo y fueron a esconderse en el pasillo que daba hacia las duchas.

—Nagisa, tú ve hacia esa pared —el rubio asintió— ¿Ya sabes qué harás Sousuke?

—Me hago una idea. ¿Qué tan lejos debería llegar?

—No tanto como para que terminen pero sí lo suficiente como para que Rei se moleste. Como… un seis en escala de diez.

—Vale, lo tengo.

Rin fue a esconderse detrás de un muro junto a Haru y Makoto, Sousuke fue con Nagisa, cerca de la entrada.

—Bueno, quizá deberíamos comentar algo para que no se vea muy actuado, ¿no? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

La cara y voz de Nagisa despedían una inocencia que no era típica de un estudiante de preparatoria.

—Por aquí.

Y tomando su pequeño rostro con ambas manos, se inclinó para robarle un beso suave. Los labios de Nagisa temblaron un poco cuando Sousuke se separó de él.

—¿Qué…?

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

—¡¿Qué?! —Haru y Makoto tampoco podían asimilarlo.

—¡¿Rin, esto fue tu idea?! —Haru volteó a verlo perplejo.

Una pequeña risa salió de entre sus dientes afilados.

—Calma Haru, no será la gran cosa.

Makoto estaba pálido.

—Perdón Makoto, pero era necesario.

—¡Rin, lo sabías! —le gritó Haru mirando discretamente a Makoto.

—No te preocupes Makoto —le dijo Rin poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Sousuke no siente nada, es como un **pedazo** de hierro: **duro y caliente** —susurró lascivamente en su oído.

—¡Rin! —le regañó Haru por lo bajo.

—Ah perdón, quise decir frío —el guiño travieso y la sonrisa perversa de Rin hipnotizaban tanto a Haru… pero ese no era el momento.

Sousuke tomó a un shockeado Nagisa por la barbilla y se inclinó nuevamente sobre él, a unos milímetros de su cara se detuvo y susurró:

—Voy a…

La húmeda lengua de Sousuke entró juguetona en su boca, podía sentirla, cada milímetro, la temperatura, todo.

 _No… esto no está bien._

El cuerpo de Nagisa no podía reaccionar por más que quisiera. Mientras lo besaba, Sousuke con su mano derecha retiró el flequillo del rostro de Nagisa, y deslizó su mano por su cabeza, tirando suavemente de su cabello.

La mente de Nagisa estaba consciente: Sousuke no quería asustarlo ni hacerle daño, estaba siendo muy delicado, ¿era eso en lo que habían quedado él y Rin?, todo era muy extraño. Sus manos eran por mucho más grandes y toscas que las de Rei. Y su lengua, parecía tener vida propia. La manera en que lo besaba era muy salvaje.

—¡N-no…! —asustado retrocedió, pero topó con pared. Se sentía como una presa.

El eco de unos pasos se escuchó aproximándose.

Sosuke aprovechó la distracción de Nagisa para tomarlo nuevamente.

Metió rápidamente una mano bajo el chaleco y la camisa del menor, y la deslizó por su cintura, bajando al hueso que sobre salía en su cadera, asegurándose de dejar esa parte al descubierto. Con la otra mano rápidamente desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su propia camisa, luego sujetó la cara de Nagisa por la mandíbula y la mantuvo en alto, forzándolo a pararse de puntas. Nuevamente su lengua lo embistió.

—¡¿Eso también era parte del plan?! —Haru, alarmado volteó a ver a Rin.

Rin tragó saliva. En realidad se veía sorprendido. Sabía que Sousuke podía hacer ciertas cosas por molestar, pero esto iba más allá.

Nagisa empezó a forcejear para que lo soltara.

—N-no… Por favor —un leve jadeo se le escapó.

—¡Nagisa-kun!

Lo que todos estaban esperando por fin sucedía.

Rei estaba parado en la entrada de la piscina.

—¡Rei-chan! ¡N-no es lo que crees! ¡Te lo juro! —su voz temblaba y en sus ojos asomaron las lágrimas.

Con pasos presurosos y decididos Rei se aproximó a Sousuke y le soltó un puñetazo, pero este lo esquivó al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Nagisa.

—¿Estás bien? —Rei volteó a ver a Nagisa.

Nagisa no pudo reaccionar. Nunca había visto a Rei tan molesto.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! —le gritó al de cabello azabache

—Lo que tú dejaste de hacer —dijo Sousuke con voz firme.

Rei, Nagisa, Haruka, Makoto y Rin se quedaron paralizados. Sousuke estaba siendo muy contundente.

—¿Qué…?

—Nagisa no se veía bien de unos días a la fecha, acudió a mí pidiéndome un consejo. Me contó todo. Y lo mejor que pude decirle fue que… Fue que te dejara porque conmigo estaría mejor. No se merece a alguien como tú, que se siente mejor estando entre montones de libros. Yo puedo satisfacerlo en todos sentidos.

—Ok, eso estuvo de sobra —susurró Rin. Haru y Makoto asintieron.

—Nagisa-kun… ¿Es … cierto eso? —la cara de Rei estaba desencajada.

—Yo… Rei-chan, tú ya no me prestabas atención, ya no salíamos, ni siquiera teníamos un momento a solas. Te llamé hace dos días y ni siquiera me escuchaste, dijiste que llamarías y no lo hiciste…

—¡¿Y ese era motivo para engañarme?!

—¡Yo nunca le dije que sí!

—¡Estabas con él hace cinco minutos!

—¡Sigues sin escucharme!

Nagisa se rompió.

A pesar de que tenía el rostro agachado, se podía oír cómo sollozaba, sus lágrimas caían sobre su chaleco. Todo estaba arruinado.

—Nagisa es una gran persona como para que le trates mal —empezó Sousuke, firme como antes—. Él no tuvo la culpa de lo que acaba de pasar, él no quería—

—Cállate —susurró Rei.

—… no quería hacerlo. Solo date cuenta de lo que puedes llegar a perder si te concentras demasiado en ti mismo. Has sido muy egoísta hasta este momento, Rei.

—¡Cállate!

Un puño rápido y certero fue a dar en la comisura de los labios de Sousuke.

—¡Te molesta porque sabes que es verdad! —Sousuke recobró la compostura.

—Nagisa-kun…

Un sonido quedo y adolorido salió de los labios de Rei. Se aproximó a Nagisa y extendió una mano temblorosa hacia su rostro; temeroso de tocarlo y que con el simple roce de su piel la pequeña estrella amarilla se convirtiera en polvo, dejó su mano en el aire.

—Rei-chan —la voz cristalina de Nagisa apenas si era audible— yo no sabía si te seguía importando… Ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar tu atención…

—Perdóname.

Nagisa levantó la cabeza y miró a Rei, cabizbajo y también a nada de las lágrimas. En una de las tantas asesorías personales que el megane le daba, le había explicado por medio de un poema que la palabra "perdóname" era la más importante para él, pues esa no se le decía a cualquier persona.

—Perdóname Nagisa-kun. Me perdí tanto en los estudios y preparándome para mi futuro que perdí de vista lo más importante que tengo en mi presente.

—Rei-chan… Yo creí que tú… que ya no me—

—No. No, no es así. Lamento que interpretaras mis acciones de la manera equivocada —de la forma más cariñosa, tocó con las puntas de sus dedos la rosada mejilla— yo solo pensaba en ser exitoso para poder estar contigo sin ninguna preocupación. En ningún momento pensé en dejarte atrás, ni en dejar de quererte. Perdóname.

Nagisa se refugió entre sus brazos, Rei escondió su nariz entre sus cabellos. Hacia tanto que no se fundían en un abrazo que era reconfortante volver a tenerlo tan cerca, a sentir su aroma de nuevo.

—En cuanto a ti, Sousuke —comenzó en voz alta, alejándose de Nagisa—. Está va a ser la primera y la última vez que te acercas a él. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Vaya, en serio es celoso —susurró Makoto.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Te lo estoy ordenando.

—Te diré una cosa, Ryugazaki. No depende solo de mí que vuelva a pasar algo así, sino de ti. Y no soy el único de quien te debes preocupar.

—De mis asuntos me ocupo yo, Sousuke-san. Tú ocúpate de tu herida.

Rei dio media vuelta y acomodó las ropas de Nagisa, le tomó de la mano y empezó a andar hacia la salida.

Nagisa miró de reojo por encima de su hombro y sonrió entre lágrimas a sus amigos. Pero dio un respingo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Sousuke.

Rin corrió hacia Sousuke.

—¡Te dije que un seis!

—Eso fue un seis.

—¡No, eso fue como un… once!

—Tsk —Sousuke le dio la espalda, molesto, y se limpió un poco de sangre que salía de su labio.

—Te dije que tenía fuerza —comentó Rin en voz baja.

—Estuvo cerca… por un momento creí que todo se había salido de control —Haru miró severo a Rin mientras se acercaba con Makoto detrás.

—No me mires así.

Makoto se aproximó en silencio, evitaba encontrarse con la mirada de Sousuke, quien se dio cuenta de ello.

—Vamos a casa, ya fue suficiente de esto —Haru soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Oe, Nanase, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

—Basta, Rin —Haru molesto retiró su hombro debajo de la mano del tiburón.

Makoto y Sousuke los veían irse.

—Bueno, parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad —dijo Makoto sonriendo, pero con un aire de tristeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El castaño se sobresaltó, no esperaba que le preguntara eso, las palabras se quedaron en la entrada de su boca.

—Yo… Oye, tienes sangre en la barbilla.

Makoto se quedó hipnotizado mirando el mentón de Sousuke, cuadrado, varonil, por el cual se deslizaba sutilmente un poco de sangre. Si seguía el camino carmesí, se encontraría con el fin del mundo. El pelinegro, con un lento ademán, retiró con su pulgar la sangre que escurría de sus labios. Makoto no pudo evitarlo. Sousuke lo provocó.

—Te invito a mi casa. Necesito ponerme un poco de hielo —Sousuke apoyó suavemente la mano izquierda en la cintura de Makoto y le dio un sutil empujón para que empezara a andar—. Vamos, antes de que se hinche.

Makoto buscó en sus ojos algo que le dijera que era falso, necesitaba saber que era mentira. Pero una mirada penetrante lo clavó al piso frío de la piscina. Era real.

* * *

Y... ¿les gustó?  
Empezó como una idea x muy Sougisa, porque en realidad sólo tenía ganas de escribir cómo Sousuke se propasaba con Nagisa bebé (aunque mi corazón es 100% Nagirei, sí, ya sé, estoy mal(?)) y bueeeno, una cosa lleva a la otra, y decidí que haré tres capítulos de esto.  
Pronto, quizá mañana (22/04) suba el otro cap c: y tal vez tenga algo hard~

Todo tipo de reviews son bienvenidos (incluso los arenosos, a mi gato le falta para su caja B) ).


	2. Plan B

Holii~

Los personajes de Free! y el anime le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Fanfic creado sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Incómodo 

Así era como se sentía Makoto caminando unos pasos detrás de Sousuke camino a la casa de este.

El sol se estaba poniendo, no había casi nadie en las calles, si acaso el sonido de unos pájaros acomodándose en su nido, el timbre casual de una bicicleta, y unas cuántas cigarras pero nada más.

—Ehm… ¿Queda muy lejos? —preguntó Makoto con timidez.

—¿Te molesta? —Sousuke volteó a verlo sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué haces allá atrás? Ven.

Makoto apresuró el paso hasta caminar a su lado.

—N-no, lo decía porque necesitas limpiarte pronto y no quisiera molestar llegando a horas inadecuadas.

—No importa, la sangre ya dejó de brotar. Y el departamento no es compartido, vivo solo.

—Ya veo…

—Aquí es.

Llegaron a un fraccionamiento y se detuvieron en el edificio C.

—Tomaremos el elevador, espero no te moleste.

—No, para nada —respondió Makoto distraído con la altura del edificio.

—Hey, se van a cerrar las puertas —le habló Sousuke desde adentro.

—¡Lo siento! —Makoto corrió hacia el elevador, sin embargo, no notó que había una pequeña rampilla en la entrada y tropezó cayendo hacia dentro, justo a los pies de Sousuke—. Ouh…

—¿Te lastimaste?

Cuando Makoto levantó la vista del piso se encontró de frente a Sousuke, que se había inclinado hacia él para revisarlo.

—E-estoy bien, gracias —dijo levantándose él mismo rápidamente.

—Makoto, ¿por qué me—

El elevador se detuvo en el piso 7 y las puertas se abrieron para dar entrada a una pequeña anciana. Ya que ellos habían subido primero e iban hacia arriba, la anciana debía hacer ese trayecto para después bajar.

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que después de unos minutos Makoto notó que la anciana de vez en cuando volteaba a verlos de reojo y mascullaba algo entre dientes. Miró a Sousuke de reojo para ver qué hacia este, pero se encontraba imperturbable como siempre.

—Y bien, ¿quieres que te ate a la cama hoy o intentamos otra posición?

—¿…? —Makoto no entendía por completo lo que Sousuke le preguntaba.

—Vamos, no tengas pena de decirme lo que te gusta —se acercó y le sujetó suavemente por la mandíbula, dándole un beso suave en la mejilla.

La anciana volteó a verlos con desdén y se apuro a apretar el botón del piso en el que se debían bajar ellos.

El timbre sonó y las puertas se abrieron en el piso 10. Sousuke sujetó a Makoto por la parte baja de la espalda y lo pegó a él, al momento de salir volteó a ver de reojo a la anciana que estaba a nada de echar espuma por la boca.

—Promiscuos, insolentes… —escuchó Makoto que susurró antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Sousuke empezó a reír.

—¡Eso no estuvo bien! —un leve rubor asomaba en sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué no? —la sonrisa del pelinegro era tan radiante, tan natural—. Se lo merece esa arpía, nadie del edificio la quiere y a todos critica.

Sousuke sacó sus llaves y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para que Makoto entrara.

—Gracias. Pero aún así lo que hiciste…

—Lo siento, ¿te molestó?

La mirada de Sousuke era tan penetrante.

—Es solo que… hoy ha sido un día extraño.

—Entiendo… Iré a curarme a la cocina.

—Oh, te ayudaré.

El departamento era sencillo, con una decoración minimalista. La cocina era pequeña, tenía una barra para desayunar justo en el centro, la sala tenía un par de sillones, bocinas y una televisión grande. Era algo modesto pero acogedor a su manera.

Sousuke sacó una cajita de una alacena y se sentó en un banquito.

Makoto se quedó de pie y comenzó a buscar las cosas en total silencio.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le increpó Sousuke.

—¿Mmh? No tengo nada que decir —su sonrisa era triste—. ¿No tienes alcohol?

—No. Pero puedes lamerla— la voz de Sousuke sonaba tan tranquila pero al mismo tiempo había algo en ella que lo adormecía.

El silencio se hizo más tangible. Makoto se quedó paralizado por un momento y luego miró la herida en la comisura de sus labios. Tragó saliva.

—No. No debería, se puede infectar. Te pondré un poco de agua —Makoto giró rápidamente en dirección hacia el lava manos pero Sousuke se levantó y le sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca, haciéndolo voltear.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—¿A qué te refieres? —el castaño, alarmado,huía de su mirada.

—¿Por qué te engañas?

—Yo no hago na—

—He visto cómo me ves, noto tus cambios de respiración, tus tonos de voz, todo, Makoto —el aludido permanecía en silencio—. Apenas hoy empezaste a evadirme. ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por lo que pasó con los otros?

—No, yo... —balbució mirando hacia el piso, la cara de Sousuke estaba tan cerca de la suya—… lo que dijiste de Nagisa, lo que hiciste, eso…

—Tal vez me excedí un poco —podía sentir su aliento rozando su oreja.

—¡¿Un poco?!

—No fue nada…

—Eras tú besando a uno de mis mejores amigos, tocándolo, aun sabiendo que yo…—Makoto estaba agitado y furioso.

—¿Qué tú qué? —Sousuke rozó su mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

—Que estás jugando conmigo —la mirada de Makoto fue intensa, tomando desprevenido a Sousuke, quien lo miró perplejo.

—No confundas las cosas Makoto —otra vez esa voz fuerte que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Qué iba a confundir, sus lenguas, en qué parte del cuerpo de Nagisa lo tocabas? ¿Cuál era la finalidad?

—¡No lo hice porque quisiera!

—No, claro que no.

—Todo era parte del plan.

—¡¿El plan de hacerme sentir mal porque todos sabían que me gustas?!

 _Momento… ¿Qué dije?_

El rostro tenso de Sousuke se relajó.

—Sonreiría, pero la herida no me lo permite. En fin, Rin dijo que algo así pasaría.

—¿Qué?

—Rin unió ambos planes, para que la relación de esos dos funcionara y, bueno —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello— para que tú dijeras eso.

—¿Por qué…?

—Le comenté a Rin que nunca lo aceptarías, y él dijo que después de eso lo harías. Y me da gusto que haya funcionado, al menos no salió tan mal como lo de hace rato.

Esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción empezaba a disgustarle.

—¿Y qué? Tú eres el único que gana aquí. Ya recibí suficiente humillación. Me largo.

—¡Hey! —la tosca mano de Sousuke no lo soltaba, al contrario, se había aferrado con más fuerza—. Aún no terminas tu trabajo.

—Arréglatelas tú solo —molesto, Makoto tiró de su brazo para soltarse, y se dio media vuelta camino al recibidor.

Sousuke en una zancada le cerró el paso y lo acorraló contra el refrigerador.

—Entonces lo harás por las malas.

—¡Sou—¡

Los labios de Sousuke eran muy suaves a pesar de que su forma de besar era precipitada. Una mordida, un par de lamidas y Makoto ya estaba excitado, no tenía ningún problema con que la lengua de Sousuke fuera la dominante. Notó que este empezaba a retirarla, pero no, él quería más. Siguió a la traviesa de regreso a su propia cavidad, sin darse cuenta de que ahora se encontraba lamiendo la herida que hace unos instantes se había negado a tratar.

—Créeme Makoto, si no dejo que cualquiera mire mis heridas, mucho menos dejaría que las lamieran.

La cara de Makoto se iluminó en tonos rosados.

—De verdad me sentí mal por lo de hoy, porque sabía que estabas ahí, y no quería herirte, ni a ti, ni a tus amigos. De verdad lo lamento.

La cara de arrepentimiento de Sousuke era real.

—Está bien… Entiendo.

En realidad no entendía nada, se sentía abrumado. El olor natural* de Sousuke era intenso, y se mezclaba con su loción, además ese momento atrevido lo había dejado algo descolocado.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? Puedo prepararte pasta.

¿Así de rápido se había acabado todo?

—Ehh… —antes de que Makoto respondiera, el mayor ya se estaba poniendo el delantal— Pasta está bien. Te ayudaré.

Cocinar con Sousuke era fácil, sobre todo porque era algo que a los dos les gustaba comer. De vez en cuando coincidían en los lugares pequeños de la cocina, o llegaban a rozarse por accidente al tomar algún ingrediente.

—Podemos acompañarla con una ensalada. Dime, ¿qué tan grandes y duras te gustan?

—¡¿Q-qué!?

—Me refería a las zanahorias.

—¡A-ah! ¡Sí! —su cara estaba colorada a más no poder. Sousuke sonrió divertido—. Lo normal, supongo.

—Bueno, ¿quieres comer aquí en la cocina, en la sala o en mi habitación?

—En la sala está bien, podemos ver la tv.

—Como gustes.

El semblante serio de siempre había vuelto a su rostro. ¿Y si todo era falso? ¿Y si era una trampa o broma de Rin? Pero no parecía dar indicios de ello. Un suave roce de unos dedos acaricio con cuidado su mejilla.

—Tenías algo —Sousuke lo miraba de cerca—. Vamos.

La última vez que se había sentido tan tonto fue cuando en la universidad trataba de explicarle a Haru las derivadas y tuvo que hacerlo con porciones de caballa. Entrando a la sala notó que los platos estaban juntos, uno al lado del otro, había unos pequeños cojines en el piso, dos bebidas energéticas. Pero Sousuke no estaba.

—Entonces…

—Disculpa la tardanza, fui a ponerme algo más cómodo.

Sousuke entró en la sala con una de las típicas camisetas de tirantes que recordaba haberlas visto solo en Rin, un pantalón deportivo algo holgado, los pies desnudos y una toalla sobre los hombros, de su cabello caían algunas gotas sobre él.

—No hay… problema.

—Fui a refrescarme un poco; a pesar de que me gusta cocinar, los vapores siempre me abruman. Ponte cómodo también —dijo y tomó asiento.

—Claro.

Makoto se quitó su camisa a cuadros de franela y se quedó únicamente en una sencilla camiseta gris y sus pantalones color kaki.

—¿Has visto ese programa de casas? —decía el pelinegro mientras hacia _zapping_ —. Es muy bueno, trata de personas que tiran su casa y empiezan a construirla desde cero, a veces no tienen tanto dinero y la hacen de manera orgánica. Oh, empieza a comer cuando gustes.

En serio, ¿qué estaba pasando? El día había sido muy alterado, y de pronto se encontraba cenando con la persona que le gustaba, tan pacíficamente, luego de una forzosa declaración de amor. ¿En serio esa clase de cosas pasaban?

—¿Qué tal quedó la ensalada?

—Oh, está muy buena y fresca, ¿quieres probar?

—Seguro —Sousuke sujetó la mano de Makoto y la acercó a su boca, para morder una zanahoria. Sabía que era tan tímido que le pasaba únicamente los palillos— ¿Quieres pasta?

—Sí, por favor.

Sousuke tomó el tazón y luego de pescar una pequeña porción, la acercó despacio a la boca de Makoto, este, algo inseguro entreabrió la boca y se acercó, mordiendo suavemente la comida.

—Tienes… un poco —su, lo que sea que fuere ahora de él, le señaló el labio y se acercó lentamente a su boca, con una suave mordida retiró un poco de pasta del labio inferior del castaño— Quedó buena.

—Sousuke…

—¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—¡No! ¡Q-quiero decir..! ¿Tú y yo…?

—¿Qué somos? ¿Eso quieres decir?

—… ajá.

A Sousuke se le escapó un bufido que se convirtió en una risa relajada, despreocupada y divertida.

—Cuando termines de comer hablaremos de ello.

Su estatura explicaba su nivel de maldad.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo Sousuke mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero.

—¿Eh? No, Sousuke, debo irme ya, está oscureciendo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Irte?

—Sí, a mi departamento.

—Puedes pasar la noche aquí, no hay problema. Ven, te prestaré ropa para dormir.

"Su algo" se desapreció a la vuelta de una esquina. ¿Debería seguirlo? ¿Y si no era buena idea quedarse?

—¿Vienes o voy por ti? —Sousuke se asomó de regreso.

—V-voy.

Caminando detrás de él podía ver que su espalda estaba incluso más torneada que la suya, y el pantalón, aunque parecía algo suelto, en realidad se ajustaba mucho de la parte trasera.

—Entra.

Sousuke abrió una puerta al final del corredor y entraron en su habitación. Esta estaba un poco más adornada que la sala pero también había cosas sencillas, un escritorio, la cama junto a la ventana, una alfombra ovalada, un librero sencillo, cosas de estudiante. A la izquierda de la puerta había un armario.

—Puedes tomar lo que gustes de él.

Makoto se acercó dudoso y abrió el primer cajón: ropa interior.

—Aaah yo, lo siento, no sabía —Sousuke sonrió parado al lado de la puerta.

—En el segundo cajón están las camisetas y abajo los pantalones y demás.

—Gracias, tomaré esta y… este —Makoto escogió una camiseta y un pantalón ligero.

—Bien, iré a darme una ducha, no tardo.

—Seguro.

Y una vez que se aseguró que Sousuke ya no regresaría a la habitación, tomó su celular, debía llamarle a Haru para decirle… ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba en la habitación de Sousuke, usando su ropa, compartiendo comida y que probablemente…? No, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Debería llamarle a Rin para reclamarle que por su culpa estaba a punto de tener su primera vez… Y esa sería la peor de las ideas.

—Agh, soy tan patético…

Resignado, comenzó a cambiarse. Iba a pasar la noche ahí y Sousuke todavía no le aclaraba qué estaba pasando.

Los pantalones no le quedaban tan mal, pero no se le veían tan bien como a Sousuke, en cuanto a la camiseta, esta le quedaba algo grande, incluso si trataba de acomodarla de la forma que fuera, uno de sus pezones siempre quedaba al descubierto.

—¿Qué haré? Esto es vergonzoso. Debería buscar otra.

Makoto se quedó a medio camino de la habitación cuando un Sousuke semi desnudo y mojado entró por la puerta con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

—Te cambiaste ya. Puedes ir a darte un baño si gustas.

—S-sí, gracias. Solo… quería ver si tenías otra camiseta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo esa?

—No no no no, nada, no es nada, solo que… —con un poco de vergüenza Makoto le mostró su incomodidad.

—Bueno, es eso o nada.

—¿Eh…?

—Bromeo —Sousuke, risueño y aún con la toalla en la cintura, se acercó a otro cajón y sacó una camiseta negra de mangas cortas— Toma.

Makoto terminó de acercarse al extremo del cuarto y tomó la camiseta que Sousuke le extendía a escasos centímetros de él. Su cuerpo despedía mucho calor, tal vez por el baño o porque así era su temperatura corporal, y ese aroma típico de él era embriagante…

—Ya regreso.

Justo cuando Makoto se disponía a abrir la puerta de la habitación, Sousuke la cerró empujándola con su mano y se colocó detrás de Makoto. Desde esa posición, Sousuke podía oler su cabello, su nuca, su cuello, al que le dio una suave lamida. El menor dejó escapar un suave gemido y su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo. Un silencio se coló en la habitación, hasta que Sousuke carraspeó.

—Ve de una vez —soltó la puerta y retrocedió hacia el interior del cuarto.

Eso, ¿qué había sido eso? habían sido los dos, ¿verdad? Tenía unos buenos 10 minutos para enfriarse y pensar bajo la regadera. No todo en la vida era sexo. Pero de momento…

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Sousuke ya se encontraba recostado en la cama. La luz estaba apagada y solo había una lámpara encendida en una mesita cercana. Él se veía tranquilo, pero seguía conservando su fiereza. Su silueta, alumbrada por detrás con la luz de la luna, apenas si podía definirse en la oscuridad.

—Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian —Makoto sonrió.

—Por fin sonríes —le dijo Sousuke en la penumbra.

—Disculpa, ¿te desperté?

—En realidad no dormía. Tenía que asegurarme de que volvieras y no escaparas.

—No podría hacer algo así después de como has sido conmigo.

—Y no te lo perdonaría porque tienes mi camiseta favorita.

Makoto se sonrojó un poco, dobló su ropa y la dejó encima de la silla de escritorio que había junto a la mesita de noche.

—¿Quieres dormir en la orilla o junto a la pared?

—Junto a la pared está bien.

—Muy bien.

Sousuke se levantó en silencio de la cama, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de ambos y el roce de la ropa de dormir con el cubrecama. Después de eso, una de las dos luces que adornaba la habitación, desapareció lentamente.

Makoto avanzó en la oscuridad, tratando de estar tranquilo, disimulando sus sensaciones. Pasó muy cerca de Sousuke, y aún en la oscuridad, pudo sentir su mirada furtiva, su respiración, su aliento. Decían que, si delatabas tu miedo, el león se daría cuenta, y te volvería su presa. Sus piernas tocaron el borde de la cama, retiró un poco las cobijas y se sentó en el colchón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Sousuke, sin hacer ruido alguno, se quitó lentamente la camiseta; un haz de luz cian lo acarició de lejos, a través de la ventana, mientras se aproximaba despacio hacia el lecho donde lo esperaba Makoto.

Sousuke yacía recostado en la orilla de la cama, ambos en completo silencio. El brillo lunar se alzaba a espaldas de Makoto, dibujando su silueta sobre la cama.

—¿No vas a venir? —le habló Sousuke en la oscuridad.

—A-ah… Sí…

Makoto, dudoso y lleno de nervios, se acercó lentamente y se recostó a un lado del moreno; a pesar de que no había ningún tipo de contacto, y mucho menos visual, había algo en la atmósfera que lo hacía sentir intimidado. Como muestra de su vergüenza, se recostó dándole la espalda.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Makoto. Te dije que nunca te obligaría a nada —le susurró despacio.

Makoto aguantó por un instante la respiración. Su voz le causaba escalofríos y un no sé qué en el cuerpo que no había conocido.

A pesar de que la noche era fresca y ambos estaban recién bañados, sentía cómo sus cuerpos emanaban calor, una temperatura tan sofocante que provocan ganas de quitarse la ropa. La mano grande y tosca de Sousuke lo rodeó a la altura del abdomen delicadamente.

— _Vaya, en realidad es una persona diferente a como creí que sería_ —pensó Makoto.

Pero no. Se equivocaba.

El movimiento de Sousuke fue hecho con una sola intención: reducir la distancia entre los dos. En cosa de minutos el miembro de Sousuke, ya erecto, estaba rozando sus glúteos a través de la ropa.

—¡N-no!

Makoto, en un intento de apartar a Sousuke presionó accidentalmente su entrepierna. Un gemido proveniente del moreno alcanzó su oído; sintió su cálido aliento atravesando su oreja.

—Tócame, Makoto.

Su voz grave era muy intimidante. Resultaba difícil no hacer caso a las órdenes de una voz tan autoritaria. A decir verdad, Sousuke en todos los sentidos parecía ser… dominante. Sin que Makoto pudiera decidir sobre su cuerpo, su mano suavemente comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo.

—Así… así —jadeaba Sousuke en su oído, muy cerca de su cuello.

La mano de Sousuke se movió decidida hacia la pelvis del castaño, bajando.

—¡N-no, Sousuke! —Makoto manoteó de nuevo, pero Sousuke fue más rápido.

Con un movimiento brusco y rápido logró someterlo, poniéndolo boca arriba en la cama, sujetándolo por las muñecas.

—Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa…

Una lágrima resbaló por el rabillo de ambos ojos verdes alertando al pelinegro.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —preguntó desconcertado.

—…— Makoto dudó— ¡Siento mucha vergüenza! —chilló sonrojado y aún con lágrimas.

—¿Qué?

—Y-yo… No sé…

—¿Te refieres a que es tu primera vez? —Sousuke arqueó una ceja; Makoto asintió en silencio, aún más rojo—. Bueno, no te prometo que no te vaya a doler...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A pesar de que es mi primera vez me lo piensas hacer?!

—Pues cuando sea que te lo haga te dolerá igual, la fecha no cambia nada —tenía sentido—. Ahora… —dijo mientras le deslizaba los pantalones.

—¡Qué vergonzoso! —gritó Makoto cubriéndose la cara.

—Solo coopera, ¿está bien? Si te relajas no te dolerá.

Al parecer Sousuke tenía experiencia, y eso molestaba a Makoto de cierto modo, quizá eran celos.

Sousuke aún arriba de Makoto, se quitó la camiseta dejando su pecho al descubierto. Tomó una mano de Makoto y la puso sobre sus pectorales, deslizándola hacia su abdomen lentamente. Para Makoto eso era un gesto muy tierno, de ser su amigo una bestia sexual, probablemente ya ni tendría ropa interior y estaría mordisqueando la almohada y viviendo la mayor sesión de sexo salvaje que tendría en su vida.

—Ven, siéntate —Sousuke lo movía a su antojo.

Tomó a Makoto de las manos y las entrelazó detrás de su cuello, sujetando su nuca con firmeza, se sentó con las piernas flexionadas y sujetó la cadera de su compañero, haciéndolo sentarse sobre su regazo. Makoto podía sentir más el miembro de Sousuke, su ropa interior era muy delgada.

—Bésame —le ordenó nuevamente.

Makoto se acercó despacio, aún sonrojado, y presionó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Sousuke. Sintió cómo con suavidad, una mano fuerte tomaba su barbilla y tiraba con delicadeza de su labio inferior para separarlos. Los labios de Sousuke se entrometieron entre los suyos; por instinto se aferró un poco más fuerte a la nuca de Sousuke, sujetando su cabello. Fue un beso corto pero con presión.

Una vez, Sousuke se aproximó a la boca de Makoto, quien lo esperaba con una actitud serena y tímida. El moreno acarició los pliegues rosados con su lengua, para que después la succionara la oscuridad.

Makoto sentía un poco raro al tener la lengua de Sousuke en su boca, trataba de seguirle el ritmo que a veces era juguetón, y a veces tranquilo. Cuando empezaron a salivar lo suficiente se separaron. Con decisión, el mayor introdujo su dedo medio en la boca del castaño. Sonrojado y si más qué hacer, Makoto dejó que el dedo entrara y saliera rítmicamente de entre su boca. ¿De qué servía eso? ¿Era excitante? No se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Aún sentado sobre él, Sousuke retiró con la otra mano que tenía libre, la parte trasera de la ropa interior de Makoto.

— _¡No es cierto! ¡¿Va a…?!_ —pensó Makoto sobresaltado.

Haciendo uso de la misma mano que se deshizo de la ropa interior, lentamente separó los glúteos de Makoto, quien dio un ligero brinco, sobresaltado. Finalmente sacó su dedo de la boca y lo dirigió **a ese lugar**.

Makoto se aferró a los hombros de Sousuke al sentir lo que estaba pasando.

—Si aprietas, te dolerá más —le susurró. Pero por más que Makoto trataba de calmarse, no dejaba de apretar ni temblar.

Sousuke empezó a mover su dedo lentamente, Makoto de vez en cuando, sobresaltado, se dejaba llevar por el placer y los espasmos. Para que este se relajara, el pelinegro lo besó de nuevo.

Makoto empezaba a gemir, un ligero hilo transparente escurría por una de las comisuras de sus labios.

Después de que le hubiera quitado la camiseta, y de deshacerse de su ropa interior, Sousuke procedió a deshacerse de sus ropas también. Makoto se recostó en la cama. Estaba muy excitado; un líquido transparente empezaba a brotar de su erecto miembro.

—No te vayas a correr aún —le susurró Sousuke.

Makoto asintió en silencio. Pero era difícil no derretirse en sus manos, en su boca, en su miembro.

El pelinegro tomó sus piernas y las separó, el pene del castaño dio un movimiento involuntario.

—Relájate —susurró Sousuke.

Makoto sintió el miembro duro y caliente deslizándose entre sus glúteos, realmente era grande. Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía el miembro de Sousuke empujando dentro de él.

— _Entró muy rápido para ser su primera vez_ —pensó Sousuke.

Makoto se cubrió la boca, pero reaccionó un poco tarde, pues un ligero gemido alcanzó a escucharse.

—No sientas pena —le dijo Sousuke desde su favorecida posición. Sujetó a Makoto de las muñecas, para evitar que se cubriera la boca, y lo penetró.

¿Eso era el cielo? Makoto no podía evitar sentir un placer indescriptible, un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su cuerpo, sentía cómo sus nalgas sin quererlo, presionaban el miembro de Sousuke, no querían dejarlo escapar, se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro. Era tan grande, tan húmedo, y la textura…

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a salivar de nuevo, sus gemidos eran lo único que podía oír.

—¿Escuchas eso? —le preguntó Sousuke entre jadeos.

Makoto tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para volver en sí, lo estaba disfrutando tanto que no quería perder ni un segundo de esas sensaciones.

Hasta que sí, pudo escucharlo: un sonido acuoso, un tanto pegajoso, cada que Sousuke entraba y salía de él. Su "semental" había empezado a mojarse.

—¡Aahh… Nghh…! —el miembro de Makoto no resistía.

—Iré un poco más rápido.

Sousuke sujetó las caderas de Makoto y lo penetró con fuerza. Makoto sentía que debía aferrarse a algo o se golpearía con la cabecera de la cama. No quería que se detuviera nunca. Le excitaba demasiado escuchar el sonido que hacía el choque de sus glúteos con la pelvis de Sousuke.

—¡Me… me vengo!

Makoto explotó; su semen salió disparado hacia su abdomen, creando una pequeña alberca en su ombligo.

—Vaya, sí que estabas lleno —comentó Sousuke en tono burlón.

—¡Cá-cállate! ¿Y tú qué? ¿E-stás vacío? —preguntó Makoto muy sonrojado.

—¡Ja! Eso quisieras —Sousuke se inclinó sobre él, penetrándolo hasta el fondo—. Todo por eso, te llenaré de todo lo que tengo —mordisqueó un poco el lóbulo de su oreja y se enderezó. A pesar de las palabras de Sousuke, la forma en que lo miraba tenía algo especial, cierta ternura y calidez que no le había visto antes.

Makoto estaba estupefacto, creía que Sousuke ya había terminado también. Pero él apenas empezaba.

Sousuke retiró su miembro de entre los glúteos de Makoto y sin pedirle permiso, le obligó a darse la vuelta, poniéndolo sobre sus manos y sus rodillas.

—¡O-oye..!

Y así, como la primera vez, sin avisar lo penetró.

De alguna forma se sentía diferente. Las manos grandes y varoniles de Sousuke lo sujetaban con fuerza, estaba a nada de clavarle las uñas.

Makoto sintió de nuevo esos empujones agresivos dentro de él, el mismo sonido húmedo, pero la potencia y velocidad eran diferentes. ¿Era en serio que Sousuke podía ir más adentro, y más rápido? Sintió cómo su propio miembro empezaba a hincharse. Quería más. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

—¿Estás… listo?

La voz ronca y agitada proveniente de atrás lo tomó por sorpresa, y sin darle tiempo de nada, el miembro de Sousuke lo estaba penetrando con una potencia descomunal.

— _¿¡E-este hombre es normal?!_ — daba la impresión de que sí era una bestia sexual.

Un gemido, parecido más a un gruñido, se escapó de entre los dientes del pelinegro. Su miembro eyaculó múltiples veces dentro de Makoto, quien era víctima una vez más de los espasmos, pues también había eyaculado de nuevo.

Sousuke lentamente se separó de Makoto. Estaba hecho un desastre. Definitivamente tendrían que bañarse de nuevo.

Las piernas temblorosas de Makoto cedieron bajo su peso y cayó tendido sobre la cama. Sousuke se recostó a su lado, boca arriba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas de tu primera vez?

—¡¿Que qué opino?! —Makoto se dio la vuelta despacio, metió su mano entre sus piernas, y la mostró, totalmente humedecida en semen.

Sousuke sonrió con satisfacción.

—¡Soy como una botella de shampoo! —se apoyó sobre sus rodillas sobre la cama, escurriendo aún.

—¿Entonces debería exprimirte lo que queda? —Sousuke, con un gesto atrevido, sujetó el miembro de Makoto con una mano.

—¡N-no! —Makoto le dio un manotazo, logrando zafarse— I-Iré a bañarme.

—Suerte con ello —susurró Sousuke.

Makoto al bajar de la cama no pudo soportar su peso ni controlar sus caderas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Te lo dije.

—¡Cá-cállate! —el rostro de Makoto estaba tan rojo que él completo parecía un cerillo humano.

—Te ayudaré.

Sousuke se bajó de la cama y pasó un brazo de Makoto por encima de sus hombros.

—Pero ponte una mano ahí, o lo escurrirás todo.

—¡Sousuke! —el aludido soltó una pequeña risilla.

—¿Te digo algo? También fue mi primera vez.

—¿Qué? Pero te veías como todo un experto.

—Bueno… Tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora que no nado, así que… en algo tenía que ocuparlo, se aprende mucho viendo ciertas cosas. Además, no podía dejar que tú fueras el dominante —dijo mirando hacia la dirección contraria.

—¡¿Planeaste esto?! ¡¿Sabías que pasaría?!

—Sí, pero no tan pronto —la sonrisa de Sousuke irradiaba algo de malicia.

—¡Sousuke!

—Makoto —empezó mirándolo seriamente— Tal vez esto no significara mucho para ti. Pero espero haber dejado en claro cuáles son mis sentimientos y quién es importante para mí. No me malinterpretes, no quiero decir que el sexo sea una forma de demostrar lo que siento hacia ti, pero espero haberte demostrado cuánto te respeto y te…

La cara que tenía Makoto en ese instante no tenía precio: un bonito color rosado coloreaba sus mejillas, sus ojos se veían muy brillantes y cristalinos, pero una amplia sonrisa adornaba la parte baja de su rostro, soltando de pronto una risa infantil.

—Dices estas cosas tan seriamente, pero por la forma en que me trataste yo ya lo sabía.

Ahora Sousuke era el sorprendido.

—¿Fui tan obvio? —una sonrisa tranquila se asomó en sus labios.

—Solo lo suficiente. Gracias, Sousuke.

No había dudas. Ya no.

* * *

Sé que tardé mucho actualizando, pero espero haya sido de su agrado uwu. Obvio la tercera parte ya sabemos de quiénes va a ser~

Sigan la historia (si les gustó) para estar al pendiente de la próxima actualización :D! Con esa no tardaré tanto, lo prometo.

Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
